Darkeinu
by VampGrlz271
Summary: Bella Swan a Jewish girl who is suffering from the Holocaust in a concentration camp has almost given up hope. Until American soldiers come to rescue the survivors. Edward Cullen, an American soldier w/ Jasper and Emmett and their brother Ethan. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not, as far as I know, Stephenie Meyer. As such, I do not own Twilight, or the characters within it. Except for a few in this story. WEE. I do not own this super-fantastical Hebrew song. On with the fan fiction, hmmm?**

**This takes place during the Holocaust, in Europe. It takes place in a randomly selected concentration camp, named Treblinka. Bella and her few friends whom she's come to love are all Jewish. If you have questions, review or PM us. If you prejudiced against us Jews, please turn back and kindly don't comment or flame. We will mark it as abuse. Thank you. **

_Prologue_

Third Person POV

Bella was sitting on a rock, staring idly into the sky. She had snuck off from her chores of digging graves for her fellow Jews, and she pondered what was going to happen to her if she was to make it out alive, which she did not believe likely. As she sat there in her forlorn state, she shifted uncomfortably in her filthy garments, and she spotted a group of little girls, ages no higher than eight years. They all look distraught and lost with no parents or siblings. She felt awful, and wondered why things had to be this way. They hadn't done anything wrong, and they were most likely going to march to their deaths tomorrow. She slowly approached them, and they looked quietly up at her as she stared silently down. She crouched down to what seemed the older girl and put her red, callused hand on her shoulder.

"Come to my bunk later tonight, and I'll sing for you." She whispered, looking around to see if anyone had heard her. Bella was known for her lovely voice and she sang whenever she worked, no matter how tired and overworked she was. The girls nodded eagerly, and stumbled away.

_Later_

Bella sat down in the middle of the room. Angela, Jessica, and Lyubov (Lu-Bov) had cleared out of the room, to finish their digging. The gloomy young girls gathered around Bella. She looked at every single one of them, inviting them and said softly before singing,

"Good Shabbat, girls." They all murmured in agreement and settled down, as Bella started to sing.

_Or haner nimhal b'or hayarei'ach_

_Al hakar sa'areich shafuch_

_Bachalon tzameret eitz porei'ach_

_V'hasheket chazar_

_Ro'im l'fi hachiyuch_

_Sa'ara hayta hinei chalfa la_

_Ufanayich shuv rog'ot kifnei hayam_

_Im ha'or nosif lalechet hal'a_

_Od haderech raba_

_Hamasa adayin lo tam_

_Lo kala hi lo kala darkeinu _

_V'einayich lifamin ko nugot _

_Od harim g'vohim v'tzonei p'sagot (x2)_

_R'sisim shel or b'dimotayich_

_V'chiyuch shuv mgashesh darko eilai_

_Kawl hatov odenu lifanayich_

_Simi rosh al k'tefi_

_Tni li yadeich b'yadi_

_Od m'at yitam haner ligvoha_

_Od m'at yuvas hasheket hamvorach_

_Hamulat hayom tatchil lifko'a_

_Lo telchi l'vadeich_

_Ani eh'yeh sham itach_

_Lo kala hi lo kala darkeinu _

_V'einayich lifamin ko nugot _

_Od harim g'vohim v'tzonei p'sagot (x3)_

**(A/N: For ANYONE who didn't know by now that was Hebrew. Yep, the whole thing. Julia can sing the song without flaw! Kinda.)**

"Bella, what does that mean?" Sara wanted to know.

"Bella, can you sing it in English?" Rochelle asked.

Bella smiled warmly and started,

_The candle's light blends with the moonlight._

_Your hair is spread across the pillow._

Some of the little girls sighed longingly at the mention of a pillow.

_At the top of the window, a tree blossoms._

_And the silence has returned._

_One sees according to one's smile._

_The storm-_

-Crash-

"Stop that singing, you Jude! You be quiet! You know that filthy language is not permitted in this camp!" Hitler's second in command, James, bellowed at the top of his enhanced lungs. **(A/N: In this story, James is still a vampire and so are the Cullens. They come later on. But James is Hitler's second in command and he is because he's an indestructible vampire.)**

The little girls scattered quickly, and screamed. Some ran out into the cold, uninviting darkness, and their screams of terror audible to the whole entire camp.

Suddenly, there were a series of loud, sickening snaps and crunches and all attention was turned to the source of the noise. Bella screamed out in unadulterated pain. Everyone except Bella fell deathly silent; so silent it hurt.

Bella lay on the floor, her whimpers barely heard and her teardrops going _plink plink, plink_ on the floor. The remaining girls huddled in horror. Bella curled up into a ball, cradling her mutilated left arm, and James stood triumphantly over her.

_History must never repeat itself. So lift your voices and take a stand._

_The Forgotten People, Ted Pierce_

**So, readers, the prologue comes to an end. Yes, this does take place during the Holocaust, and **_**we**_** know it's sad but it will get better. That's right! We! Julia and I are working on this together, so it may take longer, considering the fact that we don't see each other too often. We'll try our best. Back to the topic of the Holocaust, we wanted show people what it was really like for our people to suffer through this. And if you haven't figured it out yet, we really are Jewish. Since Bella was cut off when she was singing in English, she didn't get to finish. Two things about that:**

**It will be continued later/ will be used later.**

**If you want to know what the whole song means, feel free to contact us.**

**So, dear fans; review and if you read this and are still against us Jews, then well. Don't review/ flame. Please. Todah Raba (Thank you, in Hebrew.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: -Inserts clever disclaimer here-**

**Before we start this chapter, we thought we'd just point out that "Jude" is German for "Jew". It's slightly insulting though, so if you happen to see a Jewish dude, **_**please**_** (we beg of you) don't go up to him/her and say something along the lines of, "Yo! Jude! What's up?!" It just isn't right.**

**J271 Bella's number.**

**J264 Angela's number.**

**J265 Jessica's number.**

**J269 Lyubov's number.**

**Number The Jewish refugees had numbers tattooed onto their forearms because one) the Nazi Germans were extremely organized. Two) It IS against the Jewish law to get tattoos of any kind, so it was for humiliation too. Three) It's degrading to have your name taken away.**

**One person said the way this was written was strange or patronizing. We really hope not.**

**On with the story, hmmm?**

_Three Days Later_

Bella POV

I whimpered as I lay down on my broken arm. I could tell the bone was completely shattered and broken in more than one place and that it would never be fully functional again, no matter what treatment. Now, I worked in the kitchens, helping the others. It was actually quite a nice job. I snuck food out every now and then. As I was drifting off into another one of my horrendous nightmares of my family's screams and cries, I heard a faint rustle coming from my good friend Jessica's too small, on the point of collapsing bed. I put it aside, knowing fully well that she was just going to watch the stars and think about her old life. I myself and the rest of my friends had done it so many times or other and it wasn't unusual. I was on the brink of a particularly terrifying nightmare when I thought I saw Angela get up and follow Jessica. But I could have been wrong. A fitful sleep drew me in.

Jessica POV

I hugged my knees to my chest, sitting on my cot, and felt a very strong wave of homesickness for my old life, school, friends, and family. I decided to go look at the stars. It was like peering at my friends and family, because surely they had risen up to heaven by now. I slowly stood up, wincing as I angered the deep gash on my calf I had gotten when I had fallen and brought down a young German soldier with me. He had been furious and had scraped my shovel along my calf. I hobbled out into the cool night and looked up at the sky, colored dark blue because it was lit with so many stars. Suddenly, the sky was even more lit up with a shooting star. I screwed my eyes shut, but they popped open when I heard a soft snap of a twig behind me. Had a German soldier followed me, maybe? I put it aside, and blamed it on a small animal. I wished: _I wish my life was different_, before the star was out of sight. Just as I had finished my unlikely wish, three Nazi soldiers swaggered up to me.

I could tell they were drunk. They were holding each other around the waists and shoulders, and their uniforms were reeking of beer and other alcohol. Their shirts and trousers were stained with splotches of soup and whiskey, no doubt. They were coming towards me. I backed away, frightened of what they could do to me and I unexpectedly felt the cold metal of the chain link fence behind me. Trapped. Two of the officers roughly grabbed my upper arms and dragged me to the other man. I protested, thrashing and trying to get out of their grip, but even as drunkards, they were strong. I went limp, knowing it was a futile attempt.

"What do you want with me?" I whispered. If this was how my life was going to be different, I wouldn't have made that wish. Now I knew what the phrase meant when it said, _Be careful what you wish for._

**END O' CHAPTER!**

**Ha…ha…just kidding.**

"Come with us, Jude." One of the taller ones slurred.

I trembled, but nevertheless cooperated, though I didn't exactly have a choice. As we neared a neat little building, I could hear loud music coming from it and drunken laughter drifting outwards into the wind. I shivered. One of my captors mumbled drunkenly to me,

"Now, don't be like that. There's _nothing_ to be afraid of. We'll take perfect care of you." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at that. Why start taking care of me _now_?

I shut my eyes and felt the two brutes drag me in. I could feel the tears coming, and I faintly heard the third one, who seemed to be in charge, to tell them to be gentler.

I was suddenly on my bottom, and I noticed I had been dropped by the entrance of the door. I decided I would rather go find a decent place to sit than just sit at the entrance where some drunken brute could trample me. I heard the whistles and shouts coming from the men as they took in my figure. I finally realized why I was here. I figured that I could make this work for me. If they wanted to keep me, then I could ask for safety in return. And possibly, I had always been envious of Bella, Angela, and Lyubov's friendship…

I had always been left out. Perhaps if I could get them killed…I arrived at what seemed to be the leader's table. James, Hitler's second in command. He looked up and smiled an alluring yet extremely creepy smile.

"Ah, Jessica. Sit down. Make your self comfortable." _So _now_ he wants me to be comfortable? Hah._

I was in no mood to talk, and I didn't feel like talking with this treacherous man like we were old friends. I got straight to the point.

"I know why I'm here, Offic-"

"Please, please. Call me James." He said lightly, poring him self more alcohol. I gagged inwardly. **(A/N: James is drinking alcohol even though he's a vampire because he has to keep up the human façade. He's not actually drunk.)**

"_James_. I have a proposition. In return for giving my body over to you, you will give me protection from the rest of the soldiers. But there is one more thing…"

The little shack practically shook with drunken laughter, and the music was drowned out. Everyone was laughing, except James, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You, Jessica dear, were actually correct. That _is_ why I…_we_ want you here. And I will accept that offer, you silly girl. And, you must be in perfect condition for me" He smirked, "…and everyone else. So, you'll get more food. But you must eat it here." My mouth watered at the mention of more food.

"But what was that thing you mentioned earlier? You wanted something else?" He pressed, leaning closer to me. I could smell the disgusting stench of beer on his breath. I had a feeling I'd smell that smell a lot these days.

"Yes, _James_. There was something else. You see, I'm "good friends" with J271, J264, and J269. But they always left me out, and that left me even more upset, angry, and hurt then when I was brought to this hellhole. So, I simply want them _killed_ and _gone_. Perhaps…the gas chambers. Can that be done?"

"Most _certainly_."

Angela POV

I had followed quietly behind Jessica and her captors for a while now until they came to a small building, with loud music and drunken laughter. I had followed because I had a feeling that if things should get out of hand with Jessica and the three men, I could step in and save her. We were the ones who were going to need saving. I had followed and pressed my ear to the closed door of the hut and heard just enough of Jessica and James's conversation to know me and my two friends were going to die. When I had followed Jessica out of the hut, this was definitely not what I had expected to hear. Jessica wanted us…_killed. _Was this really how it was going to end?

_It's time to wake up from the pleasant sleep. Time to see our nakedness and begin to weep._

_The Forgotten People, Ted Pierce_

**Uh-oh. What do you think is going to happen? Jessica is going to have Bella, Angela, and Lyubov killed. –Wince- How will this turn out?! Now, we got very positive responses, but we also got some not so positive responses. We'll try to make this the last we say this. **_**No flames. Please. **_**You don't like the story and want to say something bad about it? Don't review don't flame, simple as that. Just scream into your pillow about how horrible the writing is. Hope you like the story, and if you have any questions, just ask us. We'll be happy to answer them. Thanks!**

**-Julia and Tirzah**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. We don't own Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse **_**including**_** the characters that everyone one of us wants so badly. But we do own the kumquat. We have proof. It's in Tirzah's kitchen.**

**Rachel (Instead of Renee) - Bella's mother**

**Charlie- Bella's Father**

**Laura- Bella's 5 year old sister**

**Hannah- Bella's 10 year old sister**

**Ariella- Bella's 13 year old sister**

**Tidbit of info: When the Nazis had taken the Jews to the death camps, or concentration camps, they (the Nazis) had taken all the Jew's possessions, no matter how valuable or worthless it was. They were possessions and the Jews were "unfit to have them". Umbrellas, glasses, silverware, candlesticks, books…and then clothes too. **

**Another thing: There was some confusion in zee last chapter, our dear fans. James wants Jessica in good condition for…well…for Lemon. He's a man, she's a girl. Not to suck her blood. –Awkward- ...On with the story. –Shifty eyes-**

**Okay then. You will see why this story is rated M. Sit back, and then prepare to jump out of your seat in horror, relief, and surprise when you read this chapter. We thank you.**

Angela POV

I had waited another hour, waiting for Jessica to come out of that horrid little shack. But I wasn't surprised when she didn't exit. I decided to my self that I had better get back to my bunk with the other girls and my only two friends. The sun was beginning to rise, signaling another day of misery. I wouldn't have much time left to sleep. But what was a little sleep deprivation? I'd be tired, and I wouldn't do my work properly, and that would result in more injuries, but what were a few more injuries? I'd be dead in due time, I thought to myself. My two remaining friends and I were going to die because of Jessica. I tried to hold back the tears threatening to pour down, as I quietly made my way back to my bunk. Up the splintering wooden steps, and into the little bunk. Onto the threshold and over to my little cot, on the brink of collapsing. I crawled under the sheets, stiffened with dirt and shot back up when I heard screaming and gasping. I looked wildly around for the source. Who was it? …Bella. I saw Lyubov awake, and ask groggily,

"What's…happened?" She said, looking around as she took in her surroundings as if she were seeing them for the first time. She groped around before realizing her glasses weren't there.

Lyubov had had glasses once, but the Nazi's, when they had taken her, took the glasses away. It was a possession, after all. I waved a hand at her, dismissing her. She sank back down into bed. I turned my attention back to the thrashing and screaming Bella.

I crossed over to her in three quick steps and shook the arm that wasn't broken. I finally let some of the tears loose as I remembered how Bella's arm had gotten broken.

"Bella, Bella. Bella dear, wake up…" I shook her shoulder gently, and she unexpectedly shot up with a scream loud enough to wake our dead fellow Jews. She was panting, and she was literally dripping perspiration. She started to sob heavily, the tears mixing with the sweat. I wondered when she would notice the absence of Jessica. Bella's face shined and was trying to slow down her breathing. I patted her hand throughout the whole thing, staying silent. She took the sheets on her bed and wiped her face with it, getting dirt and other grit on her face. She finally took notice of me, and all at once broke down crying again in my arms.

Bella POV

_Rachel, Charlie, Hannah, Ariella, and Laura and I were all sitting around our kitchen table, not talking, not eating, not doing anything. Sitting there passively, looking down at our hands. The door crashed open, and in strode James and his men, ready to take us away. Hannah looked up first and the men's heads all snapped in her direction. I looked wildly around at my mother, Rachel. My father, Charlie. And my dear sisters Hannah, Ariella, and Laura. James and men all the while strode closer as I memorized each of my family's faces before Hannah let out an ear piercing scream. James snarled, and ran over in a bolt of inhuman speed._

"_Hannah!" Laura cried, and jumped towards her, attempting to land in her lap. Rachel, Charlie, and Ariella's faces were streaked with tears. Everyone was oblivious to the fact that I was sitting there too. I gasped, and ran up to Hannah who was still screaming. All the glass in our little kitchen shattered, littering the floor, and flew into the air, cutting our face and bodies. James smiled in a terrifying way and moved to Hannah who was shaking. He grabbed hold of her neck and there was a sickening snap and crunch. Her head now bent at an odd angle… _

_Hannah, dear sweet Hannah, fell lifeless to the floor. Rachel jumped out of her seat, the second to look up and Charlie grabbed hold of her arm trying to pull her back up._

"_No, Rachel. Come back!" He yelled, above the ruckus of Laura, Ariella, and my screams. The laughter of the men. Rachel wrenched out of his grasp and fell down beside Hannah's cold body. _

"_Hannah, Hannah! Hannah!" She sobbed, shaking her. James snarled in anger, and rolled his vivid red eyes. He stepped effortlessly on Rachel's wrist, the one that as been shaking Hannah. Rachel cried out in pain, and Charlie stayed rooted to his seat, holding a traumatized Laura. Ariella sat in her chair, unmoving, uncomprehending. She was no longer screaming. But she was holding her sides with her arms. Her dirty blonde hair fell down in front of her, and a Nazi went over to her and grabbed her. Ariella was limp, yet alive. She was carried away._

"_Don't you know that all Jews are supposed to burn in hell and not live?!" James suddenly yelled, and stepped down on Rachel's ribs, not allowing her to scream anymore. In an instant, my mother was gone too, just like Hannah._

"_No, no, no!" I shrieked. I shook Charlie, and my hands went right through him as though I were a spirit. I looked down at where Hannah and Rachel had been only to see nothing but a few drops of blood. I saw two of James's men carrying my mother and sister out door._

"_Do something!" I yelled at my father, who was holding Laura, the only remaining sister. He looked around and whispered,_

"_Where's my Bella?" My dear father collapsed, sending Laura tumbling out of his lap. _

_Laura screamed, and fell on all the glass. A particularly large piece of glass cut into her side, and she fell dead. The remaining Nazis turned on their heels, and left. Another innocent Jewish family broken, and dead. _

_Except for me. I was still alive. I fell to the floor, picking up Laura and burying my face in her dark brown hair, like mine. I got up on my knees only to collapse again, sending Laura flying out of my grasp. I turned my face to the kitchen floor, inviting the pain the glass gave me as it dug into my skin. I wailed into the floor, "Why!"_

_I heard three quick steps coming in my direction. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and a similar cracking and crunching sounded. James had kicked me, and was now barking orders._

"_Bella! Bella! Bella _dear_, wake up!" _

"_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up…"_

I shot up in my bed, to meet the face of Angela, her skin shining in the morning sun.

I knew my face was slick with sweat and the tears mingling with it weren't helping. I felt her patting my hand, and I welcomed the silence that definitely would not have been present if Jessica had taken Angela's place consoling me. This had been the most terrifying dream I had had so far. I tried to control my breathing when I realized how heavily I was panting. I reached for the sheets on my bed, dabbing my face, effectively smearing dirt and who knows what on my face. I finally took Angela's expression in, and fell into her arms, and she engulfed me in a hug.

"Bella, Bella…what's happened? Was it that other dream again? Is it a new one? What's happened?" She suddenly cut off. She looked down, and squeezed me tighter, obviously ashamed for pressing so much in my state. I hugged her back just as hard.

"It's…okay….Ang. It was…a new one. And the old one…the old one wasn't nearly as terrible as this one, which… I didn't think possible…"

I moaned, and clutched my stomach. I yanked the pail up that was beside my bed, which I had found lying around one day. I used it for times like this. I emptied my pitiful dinner into it and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Angela rubbed my back in soothing circles for me.

"Bella, I don't want to press, but-" Angela started, and I cut her off.

"You want to know what happened in the dream."

"Yes."

I recounted everything, and when I finished explaining what it had been like sitting there, helpless, watching your family die, I was crying…again, and Angela had begun her own waterfall too. Angela wiped her tears away, while I did too.

"But Bella, your family. They're still alive, right?"

"I think yes more than no."

"You're lucky, then."

"Lucky." Disbelief colored my tone.

"Yes, lucky. You have 3 sisters and 2 parents out there, alive."

"Waiting for me." I added on. Right?

"Yes….but they'll never see you again." I was sure she meant to just think that and not actually say it. But when she saw how I raised my eye brows, and was gaping at her, she noticed she had said it aloud.

"I…I…should explain, shouldn't I?" She admitted. I nodded encouragingly.

"First of all, let's wake up Lyubov."

We quietly walked over to Lyubov's bed and we gently shook her awake.

"Lyubov…Lyubov. Wake up. Come on." I got to close, apparently, and Lyubov tried to throw a punch at me, probably assuming I was someone else. I, fortunately, dodged it just in time.

"_Lyubov_." Angela shook her more.

She rolled over and mumbled, "Go 'way." Her snores filled the air again. I hung my head. At this rate, we'd have her woken up by…well…never.

"_Lyubov! Angela has something important to tell you and we only have so much time before we have to go work!"_

"Uuuugh. Fine. I'm up, I'm up." She groaned, and sat up, looking at both of us groggily.

She stared at us. "Aren't you going to tell me?" She said, now annoyed she'd been woken up for nothing.

"Yes. Get out of bed, and come on."

She sighed, and walked over with us to my bed, and we all sat down. Angela took all our hands, and asked a baffling question,

"First, where's Jessica?" Lyubov and I looked at each other.

"In her bed, Angela. Why? Do we need her too?" Lyubov said slowly.

"She's not there. She's somewhere else." Angela stated reluctantly and cryptically. "What?" I gasped, and ran over to Jessica's now empty bed.

I panicked. "Where is she?!" I gasped; I ran back to Angela and Lyubov.

"Trust me, Bella. You won't care after I tell you what's about to happen."

And Angela told us from start, when she had followed Jessica, to the end, when Jessica had proposed our deaths to James. And everything in between. I mean, of course James would agree. A few more Jews, Dead. No matter, right?

"W-what?! Jessica...Jessica wouldn't do that!" Lyubov stuttered, being the most naive.

"No surprise there." I sighed. Jessica had always been one to betray others and side against them if the result was good for her. Nevertheless, she had always been rather kind, if not unbearably talkative.

Angela, though, proposed something.

"What if...what if one of us found a way to survive? It'd be hard, and frightening, but we could try to hide someone or fool the Nazi's that way one of the three of us survived. And was able to tell our story again. Someone with living family." The two of them looked at me. I looked back and forth between them.

"But, no! I'm not even sure that my family is still out there, alive! _Your_ families could be alive!"

"Bella, we all know that Angela and my families aren't alive. I saw my mother and two sisters die at the hands of the Nazis. My father had left us and for all we know, he could be a Nazi now-" I cut Lyubov.

"A Jew as a Nazi?" I questioned Lyubov, skeptically.

"My father wasn't Jewish. That's why...he left. And then, for all we know, he could be dead." Lyubov finished.

Angela nodded. "And I saw my parents, four brothers and my fiancé Ben burned right before my own eyes. Our families are gone, Bella. We're almost sure you at least have one family member left, and that's why it wouldn't matter if we died, and you survived to tell what's happened."

"No! I won't hear of it! We'll survive together! The three of us! I don't give a damn about Jessica; we'll survive! The three of us together!" I protested, shaking Lyubov and when she didn't move, I cried out, and took Angela's hand in mine.

"_Please_?" I sobbed.

"No, Bella. Stop being stubborn...for us. Please?" Angela asked me softly. I buried my face in my hands, before tackling my two friends and giving them hugs.

"I love you two. I'll miss you so much. Tell me what I have to do to avoid them."

_And the mothers and fathers and the sons and the daughters, they were carried away in trains. Their bodies are broken and beaten and burned. And their ashes fell down like rain._

_The Forgotten People, Ted Pearce_

**Okay. One thing before we type all that "review or die" crap. Tirzah was writing Ted's last name wrong in those other two chapters. Woops. To Ted if you're reading this for some bizarre reason: Sorry! **

**Okay. In the next chapter, Angela and Lyubov are dead. Bella is completely depressed. James tries to take advantage of her depression...and you'll find out what happens in the next chapter! Another big event in the next chapter takes place, too. The only way to know before hand is to hack Tirzah's laptop. And you have no chance of doing that, because you have no idea what her password is! ...Only Julia does. –Tirzah smacks Julia on head- You idiot, you...**

**So, on with the crap, hmmm? Review or die. Honestly. We'll sick Jakey the deranged werewolf on you (we are **_**avid**_** haters of Jacob.) **

**Let's wrap this author's note up so we can start that next chapter! Ta ta, readers and review! We weren't kidding about Jacob. And we definitely weren't kidding about the fact that he's deranged. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know what

**Disclaimer: You know what? We don't feel like thinking of anything new. Our creative juices are like...gone because of how depressive this story is. **_**But.**_** If you want to read a disclaimer, then just look at all the other ones in our stories. Okay? Good. Jeesh.**

**Random tidbit of info that connects with this chapter: When the Jews had been rescued from the evil clutches of the Nazis, alarms had went off, most of the Jews had hid, and the children had run up to meet the American soldiers and play on their tanks. **

Bella POV

I missed them. They had been my sisters for these past few months, which had felt like years, in this hellhole. I buried my hands in my face, and sobbed my heart out. Yes, only the good died young.

_Flashback_

"_I love you two. I'll miss you so much. Tell me what I have to do to avoid them." I wrapped my skinny arms around them._

"_Okay, Bella. We can't be positive this will work, but as long as James and Jessica think you'll die, no matter the circumstances, and then you'll probably survive."_

"_That's fine. I mean, I'd rather die with you two than survive, but I guess someone has to survive to tell the story...what exactly do I have to do?"_

"_They're coming for us three later today. Lyubov will keep watch-" Angela was interrupted._

"_I will?" Lyubov was nervous._

"_Yes. You will. And then when you see James and who ever is with him, you'll tell us. But if they spot you, and you're just about to go back inside, make sure it looks like you weren't looking for them. That would make you look suspicious."_

"_Right." I had said with Lyubov. _

"_Bella, Lyubov will come in and ell us they're coming and you'll have to fake sickness, or that you're dying. You'll be in bed, and you'll have to fake dying because there's no point putting a near death person in the gas chambers. They'll think you'll just die slowly and painfully. Once they take Lyubov and me away, get out of bed, and find a good place to hide." I nodded, and hugged them. We stepped out into the hot sun, ready for our last day together._

_End Flashback_

I was pulled out of my flashback by a huge bang, and Jessica's voice,

"I _knew_ she was faking! Why didn't you just put her in the gas chambers with her pathetic little friends?! She'd be dead by now, and then we'd be _just peachy!"_

"God dammit, you whore, if you don't shut it..." James snarled, and Jessica instantly fell quiet. But then what Jessica had said caught up with me. My friends...were actually dead. Gone. Dead because of me, when one of them could have been saved instead in my place. _Why_ had I agreed to that? Someone else from our bunk could have told our story, and I could have died with my friends! I heard James and Jessica and a few other men ransacking the little bunk. I knew they would be looking under the beds, and on top of the beams on the ceiling. I was on a very well hidden beam on the ceiling. All of a sudden, Jessica growled in frustration and cursed. She looked up as if to ask God why he wasn't helping her kill me. This was rather terrifying because she was now looking right in my direction.

"Oh, men! Come over here for a second, would you?"

They gathered around her, and she pointed up at me.

"What do you see there?" She asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Wood." Said a young looking Nazi soldier.

"No, Hans, you idiot. That's the girl we want." The soldier squinted, and murmured,

"I still think there's just wood there, but if you say so..."

"Dumb ass." Jessica snarled.

James sauntered over, and looked in my direction and smirked. He brought Jessica's hand down and kissed it. I gagged, hoping they didn't hear or see that.

"Good _girl_, Jessica. I'll give _you_ a _reward_ later." He slurred. Jessica blushed pink.

I rolled my eyes. And I tensed when James started to speak. "Bella, darling. Why don't you come down from there?"

"Do you honestly think I'd come down from there just so you could kill me like you killed my friends?" I mocked.

"You had better, or you _will_ die." James said, trying to be pleasant, which wasn't exactly easy for a pissed off vampire. Yes, I knew about vampires, and I was able to recognize them easily.

"What do you mean, James, "will die"?! She'd die no matter what! Right?" Jessica argued, in a somewhat hurt and incredulous tone.

"No, no...I have other intentions for Bella darling here..." I snorted in disgust. I suddenly felt myself slipping, because I was only holding on with one arm, my other one being broken. I gasped, and James's smirk grew more pronounced.

"Scared, aren't we now, Bella? Would you like help getting down from there? All you have to do is say yes to one little thing..." I knew perfectly well what that one little thing was. **(A/N: You dear fans **_**do**_** know what **_**Tirzah**_** is implying here, don't you? Yes? No? Whatever. You'll see...)**

"No! Just help me down!" James snarled, and scowled but helped me down nevertheless. That was an unusual act of kindness...but I knew he was being this way and letting me live for his enjoyment only. I shivered in disgust and fear as he got too close. He sneered, and all of them turned on their heels and walked away. Jessica decided to give me one last venomous look before James dragged her out of the room, no doubt eager.

I sat down on the bed, shaking and leaned against the wall. A tear trickled down my cheek as I fell asleep.

_Next Day_

I was sitting on the rock near my bunk, brooding. Surely some of my family members were alive, but if there were more than one alive, then they could look out for each other, and there wouldn't be a need for me and I could have just died. I could be in heaven with my Angela and Lyubov right now. But, no. I pinched the bridge of my nose to prevent my self from getting a migraine from thinking so hard. All of a sudden, a tall shadow loomed above me, blocking out the scorching sun and its heat. The only way I knew it was a man...or vampire was there was because of the shadow. There hadn't been any footsteps. I turned my head to the right, hugging my torso, refusing to meet his gaze. I felt the wind, with particles of ash, blowing my hair around my face. Ash was starting to get in my eyes, making my eyes water no doubt creating the illusion of tears.

"What do you want?" I spat in disgust at the poor excuse of "life" looming above me.

"Get up, Bella." James commanded. I didn't like the lusty edge to his voice.

"Why should I?" I asked daringly. At this point I didn't really care if he killed me; in fact, that sounded very appealing. Everything hurt. My broken arm and my broken heart. The pain of death would be relief. But, no.

James sneered down at me, and then pulled me up by the arm he had completely ruined. As I bit my lip, trying not to cry out in pain, James pushed me up on the sharp metal fence. The metal cut into my back, drawing blood. When James smelt it, his mouth turned up into a twisted, sickening smile. And I could almost hear the venom pooling in his mouth. He raked his eyes over my body in appreciation, though I was absolutely plain.

"You know, I only accepted Jessica's offer because I knew she'd lead me right to you, my darling." He reached out to stroke my face, and I attempted to jerk away from this sick man, but there was no where to jerk away _to_. I hung my head. So this was how it was going to end. He pressed up against me and I hissed in pain, as I felt the sharp metal digging into the tender skin in my back. The only thing I was thinking was,

_Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain..._

He was going to end up killing me _after_ getting his pleasure. So, he was going to take advantage of my depression. I sobbed once, dryly. I closed my eyes shut as James brought his lips to my neck. Suddenly, extremely loud alarms went off and I gasped in shock and James, who now had a look of pure terror yet loathing, had softened his grip on me. He was murmuring over and over again, _"No, no, no, no..."_

I pushed him back with my feet, for I knew that I shouldn't attempt to push a rock hard vampire with my useless arm.

James had a look of shock, as the alarms grew louder and I took a good look around at what was happening. The Nazis were fleeing, trying to get away from the fence and trying to get to where the alarms wouldn't be heard. They were tripping over each other, some trying to salvage the beer and alcohol. I was completely unsure of what to do. And still, the alarms were going crazy and I saw some women and girls running frantically in fear. But I saw Sara, Rochelle, and Chava **(A/N: Three of the little girls that Bella had sung to, resulting in her broken arm)** cautiously walking forward away from everyone else to these huge monstrosities with men inside them. And as I started to follow them, I felt a searing pain in my right arm. I cried out in surprise when I looked back. James had come back for me, and Jessica was right by his side, wearing a venomous scowl on her slightly flushed face.

"No!" I yelled.

I hissed in pain as tried to jerk my ruined arm away, as I tried to break free, but before I could jerk anymore, I felt cold arms wrap around my torso and pull me away. I looked up in surprise and curiosity...

Edward POV **(A/N: GOD! Finally!)**

So, today was the day. Today, we American soldiers were going to help the survivors of the concentration camp Treblinka. They were no doubt starved and on the brink of death. It made me sick just to _think_ about it. Those wretched Nazis **(A.N: We put "Nazis" and not "Germans" because we don't want to offend anyone...)** were hell bent on killing every single last Jew in this world. It was wrong, and it was sick, and my family couldn't be less against it. Carlisle, a war surgeon, had proposed the idea of my three brothers, Emmett, Jasper, and Ethan and I going to war to fight. Esme had been against it at first but in the end had agreed. And now as I stood next to my three brothers listening to General Newton **(A/N: -Julia and Tirzah cackle-) **finishing his speech on how we were going to do this, I couldn't be more ready to rescue the survivors of the concentration camp Treblinka. Some of us were going to surround the camp's fences, leaving gaps where the tanks could cut through.

Once the tanks had made holes in the fence, more soldiers were going to be on foot, marching into the camp to distribute food among the children and women, for it was a camp for women and children only. The doctors were going to come in after the soldiers, but not before we could capture every Nazi in sight. We had to make sure something so disgusting like this never happened again.

"Ready yourselves, men!" General Newton yelled, and we straightened our backs even more and prepared to march into the camp. I positioned my self next to Ethan, the youngest. Emmett and Jasper moved behind Ethan and me.

General Newton gave the signal for the tanks to go and we heard heart stopping loud alarms going off, no doubt put there to warn the Nazis lest some one try to break in. Us.

I saw in my peripheral vision, then, a beautiful young girl with long brown hair and a very pale face for long hours of work out in the sun, being pressed up against a fence by a man...no. A _vampire_, like my brothers and I. I saw the spots of blood forming on her back as she was pressed up against the sharp metal, and I smelt the most sweet, intoxicating scent I had smelled in all of my years. And I knew that although I was having an increasingly difficult time from trying to kill her, I knew that I had to get over there and save her. I shifted uncomfortably. I had to get over there. I couldn't break my gaze away from her, and at the last moment, I saw General Newton follow my gaze, and sneer.

_She's most beautiful thing I've seen since I've joined the army. Perhaps..._ Ugh.

Then, I heard the screeching of the metal being broken, while I was still staring at the beautiful girl up against the fence. The _vampire_ who had been holding her there, no doubt to violate her, had looked up in terror when he had heard the alarms and the horrid sound of the metal snapping. And I could visibly see the vampire loosen his grip on her. To my relief, she kicked him from her and started running away from him as he ran away, trying to escape us American soldiers.

"And move out!" **(A/N: We have no idea what a General would say, given that we're not in the army and chances are we never will be)**

I had to get over there as soon as possible. We had been far away, we soldiers who were going to march in, but with my enhanced sight, I had seen the girl. I noticed some of the Jews coming up to inspect the tanks. Was the girl part of the crowd? I scanned it. No.

I scanned the people, and tried to spot the young woman I had just witnessed. I finally saw her coming up to look at the tanks too, and I ran towards her. But before I could get to her...

The disgusting monster from before came up to her and tried to put her back, with another girl scowling by his side. And there was something about the arm that he was trying to pull back...it was broken! She was trying to pull away, no doubt damaging that arm more and more.

"No!" she protested.

For the first time since I had started to run to that girl, I heard my brother's shouts and General Newton's angry commands.

"Edward! Come back! Edward!" I heard Ethan yelling. Emmett and Jasper were yelling things along the same lines, but I _had to get to her_. I just _knew_ I had to get to that girl.

"Edward! I didn't give the command to go!" I heard General Newton's shouts getting a bit fainter as I ran more. I finally got to her and before she could protest against the vampire anymore, I snatched her away, and ran.

I heard the girl's obnoxious thoughts as I ran away,

_So Bella has been saved, and not by just anyone but a good-looking American soldier at that! While I gave up my virtue to Nazi pigs to save myself. My life just keeps getting worse. And Bella's not even that beautiful! She's so plain! She doesn't deserve this!_

I snarled lowly. The girl, I realized, or Bella was looking up at me with these large brown doe-like eyes and I finally decided to stop and put her down. I knelt down next to her.

"Hello. My names' Edward. I'm an American soldier. What's your name?"

She examined me again, and she threw herself into my arms where she started to cry tears of joy, I hope. I could feel her warm tears staining my uniform, but I didn't care. Bella meant "beautiful" in Italian, and this was certainly beautiful.

_Well, I just heard the news today._

_It seems like my life is going to change._

_I close my eyes and begin to pray,_

_And tears of joy stream down my face._

_..._

_If I just had one wish,_

_Only one demand._

_I hope he's not like me._

_I hope he understands._

- With Arms Wide Open, Creed

**And...CUT! Yes. Edward has made his appearance, as has the idiotic Michael Newton. We gave Edward an extra brother, Ethan Cullen. So now there's Emmett, Ethan ("Eitan" in Hebrew) and Jasper. We, if we do say so ourselves, did a very good job on this chapter. Hee hee. :)**

**NOW that we have this chapter all done, we can **_**really**_** start with the story! **

**Now, what did you, our dear fans, think of this chapter? We'd love the reviews, and we can't wait for 'em. So, you know how that old saying goes. "If you don't review people's fan fictions, the authors sick werewolves on them."**

**...er...yes. We...just came across that...and uh, yeah. We thought we'd...use it. Heh heh. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bella, Edwee, Emmett, Jasper, or anyone else. However, we **_**do**_** own Ethan, and the plot. –Cackle- **

**Note: HELLO! Julia is back, as of last night. Yus. So now, this story can be resumed, and **_**you**_** can resume your reviews. Thank you!**

**Tidbit Of Info Related To The Chapter: In our story, even though it may not have happened back then, we decided it would be best for the plot if each high-ranking soldier could choose a concentration camp survivor to take back to America, to start a new life. Squee. **

"**Ima" means "mother" in Hebrew.**

**On with the fifth chapter of this story! Be happy. Be healthy. An apple a day keeps the doctor away. Unless you don't feel like chucking a friggin apple at Carlisle. **

Edward POV

The front of my uniform was completely soaked. And it didn't seem like the tears were going to stop anytime soon. It didn't really bother me in the slightest, besides the fact that she was hysterical. It bothered me that someone so seemingly innocent had been hurt by those monsters. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to protect Bella. I detected Jasper, Ethan, and Emmett's scents coming this way. I straightened, and then crouched down protectively over Bella. We were now in the army camp where we had been camping out since last night. I shared a tent with my brothers, and we would be staying here for a few more days to make sure we had all the survivors. I could hear my brothers' light, faint footsteps coming this way. Jasper was the first to reach the tent, and he noticed Bella's state. Instantly, I felt her breathing relax and her tears flow a little less heavily. I nodded a 'thanks' to him. I felt his calming effects on me too, and I nodded again. I heard a huge ripping sound, and saw Emmett squeezing himself through the tiny hole Jasper had created to get inside. Jasper and I sighed in unison. General Newton would not be pleased; this was the tenth tent Emmett had successfully ruined.

I felt Bella's breathing relax completely, and her breaths were shallow against my chest as I cradled her. It seemed as though she was asleep; I didn't exactly know. I had no experience with humans. That was Carlisle's job. Ethan finally arrived, and complied as I made the 'quiet' sign with my index finger against my lips. Emmett raised his eyebrows, questioningly. _What's so special about the human, Edward?_

I let a low snarl rip through my teeth. I cringed, and immediately looked down to make sure Bella was still asleep. I was glad when I was assured she was. I felt her stir slightly and then it began.

"Ima, _Ima_! Im- Hannah! No, not them!" Bella started to pound her fists on my chest.

"Me! Not them! Me! Ariella!" Bella started to shriek, and began to twist and turn. I saw the tears start up again. I called out a, "Bella?!" And she twisted herself out of my arms, and fell onto the tent floor, landing on her broken arm, contorting it behind her back so that it was almost as if she was laying on it.

"Bella?! Bella!" I yelled again.

I heard her gasp almost inaudibly, so obviously in pain. Jasper was frantic, not knowing what to do and because of her emotions. Bella woke up on the floor seemingly paralyzed in pain. Even Emmett's good mood was gone; good mood from what, I had no clue. Bella tried to sit up by pushing up from the ground with her two arms. It didn't work out so well. She had apparently forgotten one arm was broken, no doubt beyond repair.

Bella POV

This dream was new in a way, but old in another way.

"_Ima!" I wailed, as the Nazi's, James barking orders at them, dragged my mother out the front door of our little house. "Ima!" I sobbed again. "Im- Hannah!" I shrieked out Hannah's name, noticing that she was being pulled out the door following my mother. Laura and my father were no where to be seen. Hannah reached out one hand to me, and held it out as if to beg for me to pull her away. I tried. I really did. But I couldn't. Something was holding me back; it was almost as if I had slammed into a force field that had shot up right in front of me._

"_No, not them!" I wailed, watching my sister being dragged away from me. I pounded on the invisible wall. Ariella was now being dragged away. _

"_Me! Not them! Me!" I screamed, trying to push through the wall. It felt as though it was made out of rock; cold and hard, but also strangely soft and wet, as though it was covered in wet fabric. "Ariella!" I cried, trying to break free. _

_I finally did get free, and I fell down onto the floor, my bad arm under my back. I had fallen on my back. I hadn't even gotten to see Ariella one last time, because I had fallen down. I just laid there. I felt numb. My whole body felt numb. And then the pain exploded into pain so intense that it couldn't be just a dream. My body was screaming, "Wake up!" and I happily obliged..._

"Bella?! Bella!" I heard someone cry. Not someone. An angel. The voice was so smooth. Too smooth. And it was so velvety. Too velvety. It was too perfect. It was similar to James's. It was simply vampire. And after all the years of trying to evade James and seeing vampires as a flashing danger sign, this time was no different. My body was now screaming, "Danger!" And, "Get away!" my eyes popped open, and I saw clearly _four_ vampires instead of just the one who called my name.

Edward POV

Bella's eyes popped open, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was good; she was awake now. But, there was fear in her eyes. They were huge; it looked like they were going to burst out the sockets. She looked to be _scared_. I looked over at Jasper to see how he was faring. He seemed to be frozen in place.

_So...frightened. Don't know why? _Jasper was thinking.

I turned back to Bella. "Bella?" I asked softly.

She started at the sound of my voice. "Stay...away...from me." She whispered.

I looked over at Ethan for assistance. He was usually very calming; although he didn't have Jasper's gift, he was influencing. He walked over to Bella softly, but didn't quite sit down. He sat down on his heels, in a crouching position just in case he needed to move away for Bella's comfort.

"Bella..." He looked at me for confirmation. I nodded. That was her name. He nodded back and continued. "Bella...we won't hurt you. We promise. Look at our eyes. They're golden. We don't drink human blood. We don't hurt humans the way James did. You will be _fine_. We can promise that. You're safe now. You're absolutely _safe_; you won't ever be going back to Treblinka ever again. Never." Bella seemed to relax with every word.

I was proud of Ethan, our youngest and newest addition to the Cullen family, for figuring out what exactly Bella was frightened about. He was bright. But, I was also shocked. Bella had recognized us so _quickly_. I hadn't been counting on that. I didn't even think she'd realize what we were, her being so traumatized. Bella slumped, and Ethan brought her over to me, and placed her gently in my lap. I heard General Newton shouting orders at some of the other men, who were finally arriving back in camp. I turned back to Bella, ignoring the shouts outside.

All of a sudden, General Newton sauntered in with that same girl I had seen standing next to James back at the camp. She was looking at the General with huge, lovesick eyes, practically the same expression I had seen her using on James. Ugh. Bella's heartbeat sped up. I knew it wasn't that other girls'. It had a frenzied beat to it, like she was scared, but her facial expression also had anger mixed in. I wondered what that other girl had done that had made Bella from going all calm to scared and angered. I made a note to ask Bella for the answer as soon as she was better.

"Edward," He began, and looked at the damaged tent in distaste, "have you picked a survivor from the camp yet to bring back to America?" The General stopped and grinned at the girl. "This is Jessica. I hope you know that she's _mine_, and I don't want you looking at her, touching her...anything. Because after your awful behavior today, I know I can't expect anything but tr-"

"_General_ Newton, sir, this is here is _Bella_. I don't have _any_ interest whatsoever in _Jessica._" I gestured to the girl clinging to his side, which he didn't seem to mind at all. I then gestured to Bella, who was sitting in my lap. **(A/N: Please, readers, uh, no sexual references here...carry on...) **

General Newton gave Bella a lusty look, oblivious to the fact that I was glaring at him. He brought his eyes back up to me, and said in an annoyed tone, "Very well then." And then he grinned again. "Please note that you must _stick_ with Bella here, and you can't choose anyone else."

He was about to continue, but Emmett shot him a warning glance. Who wouldn't be scared of Emmett? Jasper hissed at him, and suddenly, there was the most alarming smell. General Newton seemed to have urinated in his pants and Bella crinkled her nose, while Jessica's mouth popped open in shock. **(A/N: Sorry. We couldn't resist. There was this perfect opportunity to embarrass dear ol' Mikey. Do you honestly think dear readers that we would have passed that up?) **

The General turned red, and barely stammered out a, "Goodbye. And by the way, there are no extra tents. She'll be staying with you." He flushed red again, and turned on his heel and left.

**We end here, dear readers. How did you like it?**

**Before we ramble on anymore, let's have a little celebration for Julia, right here, right now. SQUEE! Julia is freaking HOME! Squee! Okay. Done. Now, everything is **_**so**_** seemingly perfect and happy. No. Wrong. It may be happ**_**ier**_**, but not completely happy. Thought we'd clear that up. **

**Another thing to clear up: Yes, Bella **_**did**_** recognize them that easily, and quickly. You'd think that after two years of her being in that camp, being terrorized by a vampire (James), she would eventually pick-up the fact that he's not completely normal. Or right in the mind. **_**Or**_** human; so she did recognize them that quickly.**

**We are probably seeing each other Monday. :D Yay. So, we'll be writing then too.**

**We thought we would tell you to review, otherwise, we will sick the werewolf puppies on you. Seriously. Until Monday, dear readers. TTFN. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We

**Disclaimer: We. Freaking. Don't. Own. Any. Of. The. Books. You would have **_**thought **_**by now that it's obvious we don't own the series. Dear **_**Lord,**_** what's the point of these things? We're not bad people! We don't do plagiarism! GAHD! **

–**Rant-**

**Tidbit O' Info Related To This Chapter: The Hebrew name "Chaya" means "life" in Hebrew, and she's Ethan's wife. You'll see.**

Edward POV

Bella blinked. Once. Twice. Then she started to laugh hysterically. Ethan, having even less experience than I did with humans and didn't know that they were extremely breakable, suggested in a voice barely above a whisper, "I think she's having hysterics. Maybe you should slap her?"

I gave him an odd look, and he shrugged. "I'm not going to _do_ that. With her broken arm, do you think a broken _jaw_ would make anything better?"

I gave me a look that clearly said, _sorry, sorry_. I nodded, and then looked over at Jasper.

"Please...calm her down," I glanced at Bella again, and I was getting worried. She was crying tears of mirth now, and pounding her _non_ splintered arm on the tent floor, thankfully. It looked like she wasn't breathing. I finished, "Quickly."

Jasper closed his eyes and concentrated. He even shook a few times with laughter himself, when his concentration broke. Finally, Bella calmed down enough to sit upright, and blush a deep red.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Emmett grinned at her and said in an encouraging voice, "Don't worry. I found it pretty entertaining too."

Bella took in his large size with large eyes before managing a weak smile.

She slowly backed away from Emmett, closer to me until she ended up halfway in my lap. Emmett grinned, again. Jasper hit him over the head, and Ethan rolled his eyes. I pulled Bella all the way into my lap. She stiffened. Maybe this wasn't okay? Maybe she didn't want any physical contact really with vampires.

She relaxed when she realized I wasn't going to harm her.

Ethan held out his hand and warmly greeted her, "Hi, Bella. I'm Ethan Matthews Cullen."

Bella smiled at him, a small one, and cautiously touched her hand to his and then pulled back.

Bella slumped a bit against me, all traces of nervousness gone, and I nodded thankfully to Jasper. Jasper introduced himself next.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, Bella." He held out his hand to Bella, and she shook it more surely now. I smiled to myself.

Emmett grinned, and boomed, "Emmett McCarthy Cullen, at your service, _ma'am_!"

Bella cringed, and then grinned along with Emmett.

A young soldier named Laurent **(A/N: Yeah...) **rushed into the tent, and growled at Emmett, "Major Cullen, _please_. Do not yell. It's traumatizing most of the survivors."

Emmett whispered, "I need to tell you something, Laurent." He motioned for Laurent to come down, and put his ear near Emmett's mouth. The poor man didn't know what Emmett was going to do to him. He did as Emmett asked him, and Emmett boomed, "_Yes sir!_"

Poor Laurent staggered out of the tent, holding his ear. Bella was giggling, and looked like Emmett and her were going to become fast friends, and I was glad about that. I had been wondering how she would adjust to living with vampires.

It seemed that she was taking it all rather well, now that she knew that we wouldn't harm her. Bella suddenly looked as though she was thinking hard about something, and then she voiced it.

"How large is your coven?" She once again reminded me that she knew about vampires. It shocked me a bit. She had still recognized us so _easily_.

"There's Carlisle and Esme, the parent figures. There's Emmett and his wife Rosalie, and then Jasper and his wife Mary Alice although we call her Alice, and there's me and my wife Chaya, and there's Edward. He's not married." Ethan answered for me. I made a face at Ethan, and he smiled widely back.

"Oh...where do you live?" Bella asked.

"Forks, Washington State. But, Carlisle sometimes works in Chicago, Illinois. He left the army before Edward rescued you from the camp." Jasper answered before I had even opened my mouth. I scowled at him.

I finally got something in. "Esme will be meeting us on Ellis Island, New York when we leave the ship that brings us to America. From New York, we'll go onto Chicago to pick up Carlisle, and then we'll continue onto Forks, Washington to meet the family and begin a new life."

**Mmkay then. Short chapter, yes, but Julia wants to go to sleep, it being 12:02 midnight. That's right...she's over MY house (it's Tirzah typing.)**

**Edward and his brothers have pretty much explained everything they can to Bella. She already knows they're good, that they're vegetarians, that they don't intentionally hurt humans, they care about her, and that they're absolutely vampires, no questions about it. One last thing: If you don't enjoy this story, don't think something is right, or don't **_**agree**_** with something...tell us kindly. Really. Flames and criticism: Not needed. **

**That's not too much to ask. If it is...then, it's your problem, to seem rude or anything. We just ask you to be kind when reviewing. Thank you.**

**Now, review or we'll sick the Volturi at you (Good dog, ARO! Kill the people who don't review! –Cackle-) **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own the Twilight saga

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Twilight saga. And Julia doesn't own Ari. Although Julia wants to. Heh...**

**Who is Ari, you ask? –Snicker- **

**Julia: Ari is my best friend. He is a boy. And I love him.**

**Tirzah: Putting it bluntly.**

**Julia: He goes to my camp. **

**Tirzah: No, really?**

**Julia: Mmhmm. He is tall.**

**Tirzah: Nearly every boy his age is tall.**

**Julia: In this one picture of him, he looks like gopher. But a cute one.**

**Tirzah: Well folks, that explains the quote on our profile, eh? **

**Julia: And I figured out how to get a picture of him on my phone! He lives in New York. And he might be coming for my birthday!**

**Tirzah: Lovely. On with the story, hmm?**

**Julia: I love you, Tirzah.**

**Tirzah: What do you **_**want**_**?**

**Julia ...Well...can we use Ari as our profile picture?**

**Tirzah: No way in Hell. Shuzzup, foo. **

**Tidbit o' Info: When the immigrants came from other countries in Europe, like Italy, Poland, Russia and so on, they came by boat to America; Ellis Island, New York. **

**Now Bella and the Cullens aren't immigrants, but they're just coming on a boat with immigrants. However, they aren't in the bottom of the boat, where all of the people were usually "stored". They're first class, thanks to the Cullen men and despite Bella's protests. **

**To answer a question: Julia mentioned someone or people suggesting the little girls from the beginning being involved in the story. It **_**is**_** a good suggestion; but we've decided not to use it as having them being involved later in the story might turn them into main characters. If they were that, they might pull away the attention from the **_**real**_** main characters; The Cullens and Bella. So, chapter three is the last time they're mentioned. **

**On with the fic!**

_**One Week Later**_

Edward POV

I watched her lean over the railing, careful of her broken arm, and I gulped nervously.

"Bella, don't do that!" I called to her. She turned to look at me and smiled sweetly. The last thing I'd need would be for her to fall over the railing a week after rescuing her from the Nazis.

"Sorry, Edward; It's just...I've never been on a ship before." She sighed, and turned around to look out across the ocean. Her brown hair was whipping around her face, and it was a cold day. The air smelled faintly of fish, but it was ruled out by the smell of sea salt. Bella didn't seem to mind either. I quickly strode over to her, and leaned against, rather than over, the railing with her.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" She answered, turning to face me. She had full, pale pink lips curved up into a smile, and her cheeks had color in them now and were somewhat full. Her hair wasn't tangled, and dirty. Her brown eyes weren't like other brown eyes; they had depth, and they were the color of dark chocolate. Her face wasn't as gaunt anymore. She was positively beautiful...what was I thinking? This was Isabella Marie Swan, the Holocaust survivor that my brothers and I had just rescued not a week before. We were going to take care of her for a little while, and then we were going to let her go, to find her own way in the world. I couldn't just think these things about her...I cleared my head, and I remembered I had wanted to ask a question.

"If you don't...mind me asking...I mean, you don't have to answer, but I was just, you know, wondering..."

She scrunched her eyebrows together, smile gone. "Yes?"

It all came out in a rush. "What was your life like..._before_?" I gestured with my hand, waving it out in front of me towards the ocean.

Bella POV

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. I let it all out in a _whoosh_.

I felt a small smile take over my face. "That's all you wanted to know? I don't mind remembering the times before the camp. Those were happy, and I'd do anything to re-live them. Now, if you had asked about my time in the camp..." I let it go un-finished. It was obvious what I would've said next. Edward smiled too.

"Oh." He stated in relief, "so...what was it like?"

"We were happy." I said in a matter of fact tone.

He nodded his head in understanding, the wind played with his hair, making it even messier than usual. I smiled at that thought, and shivered. It was so cold today...

He put his arm around me, and the simple gesture just made me shiver even more. He was freezing. It felt nice having his arm around me all the same.

Edward POV

I should have realized sooner how cold it was outside. Also, it didn't help that my body didn't generate heat. We left the deck, and I started walking with Bella to the dining room; it was time for dinner, and my brothers and some of the crew members who we had made friends with were already seated, waiting for us.

Bella continued to talk as we walked down the corridor to the dining room.

"I had three sisters. Hannah, Ariella, and Laura. And I had two parents. Rachel and Charlie." She had had a large family; that must have made it harder to lose them all. The next question just spilled out.

"Do you know if they're all still alive?"

Pain instantly contorted her features. I felt so ashamed. I hadn't meant to... "Oh, Bella. I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean, I mean, I didn't mean to ask that, if I had known, well I had known but I hadn't meant to ask th-"

She let a shaky breath out. "No, it is fine...," she trailed off, with a faraway look on her face, "I think they are."

"Then why did the question bother you?" I asked more slowly this time, making sure to edit and word everything as correctly as possible.

Bella POV

"It...just...brought back a memory from the camp."

_Flashback_

"_But Bella, your family. They're still alive, right?"_

"_I think yes more than no." I responded to Angela. _

"_You're lucky, then."_

"_Lucky." Disbelief colored my tone._

"_Yes, lucky. You have 3 sisters and 2 parents out there, alive."_

"_Waiting for me." I added on. Right?_

"_Yes….but they'll never see you again." I was sure she meant to just think that and not actually say it. But when she saw how I raised my eye brows, and was gaping at her, she noticed she had said it aloud. _

"_I…I…should explain, shouldn't I?" She admitted. I nodded encouragingly._

_..._

"_What if...what if one of us found a way to survive? It'd be hard, and frightening, but we could try to hide someone or fool the Nazi's that way one of the three of us survived. And was able to tell our story again. Someone with living family." The two of them looked at me. I looked back and forth between them._

"_But, no! I'm not even sure that my family is still out there, alive! Your families could be alive!" _

"_Bella, we all know that Angela and my families aren't alive. I saw my mother and two sisters die at the hands of the Nazis. My father had left us and for all we know, he could be a Nazi now-" I cut off Lyubov. _

"_A Jew as a Nazi?" I questioned Lyubov, skeptically._

"_My father wasn't Jewish. That's why...he left. And then, for all we know, he could be dead." Lyubov finished._

_Angela nodded. "And I saw my parents, four brothers and my fiancé Ben burned right before my own eyes. Our families are gone, Bella. We're almost sure you at least have one family member left, and that's why it wouldn't matter if we died, and you survived to tell what's happened."_

"_No! I won't hear of it! We'll survive together! The three of us! I don't give a damn about Jessica; we'll survive! The three of us together!" I protested, shaking Lyubov and when she didn't move, I cried out, and took Angela's hand in mine. I squeezed it, trying to bring some warmth back into it. I then suddenly dropped it and pulled my two friends into a hug. I would never forget my sisters. _

_End of Flashback_

I felt Edward's questioning stare on my face, and I started to go over everything from start to finish. From my new nightmare, which I remembered all to well. To the middle, when we had to wake up Lyubov and to the end when I took Angela's hand and hugged my two friends.

"Those monsters." He snarled low, under his breath.

"My _friends_?" I asked disbelievingly, a bit taken aback.

"Oh, no, no! The Nazis." Edward corrected.

"Oh. Er, yes." I stuttered, and blushed.

"Hey, there they are! We've been waiting for you two! We're hungry!" Emmett's voice boomed. I grinned as Ethan and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Emmett. You don't _eat_ human food." Jasper sighed, his southern accent more prominent when he was annoyed.

Ethan nodded solemnly and looked at Emmett in a way that said, _Oy._

Our friends from the crew filed in at that moment, thankfully missing the hints that the Cullen men weren't human.

"Hello, Bella." Victoria sat down next to me, and smiled. I smiled back. Victoria was the one of the two women in the crew, and my closest friend besides the Cullens on this ship. It was always good to see her.

"Hello, Victoria."

Amos, Charles, Robert, Tyler, Gabriel, Thomas, Elijah, Richard, William, and Eric filed in after Victoria.

Eric and Tyler scrambled for the one vacant seat next to me, but Edward pushed them aside and smirked as they fell down

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Where's Carol?" Carol was the cook, Richard's fiancé.

"Carol is _cooking_." Jasper said slowly, enunciating every syllable.

"And Tanya still has to be he-" Edward whined, but was cut off by none other than Tanya.

"_Hey_, Eddie," Tanya giggled in a sultry voice, running her index finger up and down Edward's right arm, the one facing away from me, "what would you like to order?" She giggled again, and winked. I rolled my eyes in disgust; wasn't it obvious that he didn't _want_ her?

"Yes, hello to you too, Tanya." Ethan chirped.

Tanya raised an eyebrow at him, and snapped, "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh, I know." Ethan responded back. Tanya snarled at him, and then plastered a huge smile on her face and turned back to Edward.

"So...see anything you'd like to order, Eddie?"

"Edward." Edward stated passively, looking straight ahead.

"You want to order yourself? Isn't that...strange?"

Edward's right eye twitched every so slightly. "My name. Is. Edward. Not...Eddie."

Tanya pouted, but asked anyways, "Are you going to order or not?"

"I already ate."

Tanya was about to protest, but Edward looked at me and sang out, "Bella, darling, would _you_ like anything to eat?"

I played along and answered, "Why, yes. Yes, I would. Thank you, Eddie darling."

Tanya turned bright red. A little, _huffahgh_ came out and she stomped away.

Everyone snickered, and Carol came out holding mushroom ravioli for me, and unidentifiable globs of who knew what for the crew members.

"Aw, Carol! Not this stuff again! How long do we have to go on eating fish like this? Why do Bella and Victoria get real food?" William complained.

"Because she doesn't _complain_. And you'll all be off this boat tomorrow, thank God."

William rolled his eyes, and tentatively poked the "fish" with his fork.

Carol set my plate down in front of me, along with another plate of the same ravioli for Victoria, smiled kindly at both of us and bustled back to the kitchen. She was used to the Cullen men refusing food.

"So, any plans for when you get off the boat?" Amos asked Edward.

Edward smiled, and answered, "We're going to meet my mother at the dock, and then we're going to Chicago to get Bella's arm fixed by Carlisle."

Amos's eyes widened. "Doctor Carlisle _Cullen_? _The_ Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes. My father."

Gabriel turned to Amos, "Note that they have the same last name, Amos."

Amos looked confused for a moment, and then understanding dawned his features. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and went back to eating the fish.

"And then Bella's going to live with us for a little while before she goes off on her own." Emmett added in. Edward shot him a warning glance, and I gave Edward a confused look.

"I thought I was living with all of you, you know, forever." I said quietly. There was an awkward silence. Suddenly, Emmett grabbed William's plate of food, and took a big bite.

"How about this fish! Eh? THIS IS SOME GOOD EATIN', CAROL!"

Carol's voice carried out from the kitchen, "Thank you, Emmett. It's nice to know that _someone_ appreciates my cooking."

Richard got up from the table and ran into the kitchen, yelling, "But, _dear_! I appreciate it too!"

Jasper snorted, and then everyone was laughing at Emmett, who had decided to continue eating.

_**Later**_

Edward POV

I couldn't _believe_ how careless Emmett had been. I had specifically told my brothers not to mention Bella leaving us. So of course, what does Emmett do? He mentions Bella leaving us. I made sure not to bang my head against the wall or any other surface of the ship. I knew I wouldn't feel like explaining to the crew why the boat would be dented courtesy of my head.

Three loud raps sounded at the door. "Edward? Are you in there? Can I come in? Are you finished dressing?"

"Bella. I'm here. Yes. You can come in. And yes, I am dressed."

She opened the door slowly, her head visible first and then the rest of her body followed.

Bella came over and sat on our bed, waiting for me to stop pacing.

"Edward? Is there a problem?" Concern clouded her face, and her hands were tightly clasped in her lap.

"Emmett."

"Pardon?"

"Emmett. Emmett's the problem."

"So, what are we going to do? Throw him over board for the fish?"

"That idea has never been more appealing."

She stood up, and walked over to me.

"Was it something I said during dinner? It was when I asked if I was staying with you forever, wasn't it? I really didn't mean to ruin our time together with everyone. If I had known that saying that would have ruined every-"

Bella POV

He pressed his lips to mine. His lips were glass smooth, and cold. Oh, they were cold. I didn't care, though. Edward kissing me was amazing, even if he didn't really move his lips. It was if I didn't have any control over my body; I literally attacked him. I started to move my lips with his roughly, and he responded. He latched his hands onto my waist, and I did the same with my hands around his neck. And he tasted amazing. His breath was so amazingly sweet. I didn't ever want to let go. This the first time I was really happy since the camp. I had to breathe sometime, though. Edward stopped moving his lips.

"Bella. Breathe, Bella."

I sucked in a huge gulp of oxygen. Immediately, I blushed. My first kiss...was with a vampire.

Worry washed over Edward's face, and then embarrassment.

"So sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He mumbled, and shuffled away from me as much as he could in the small space.

I reached over, and pulled him back. Hugging him, I mumbled into his chest, "No, no...it's fine...Thank you."

**TA DA! Oh, yeah. We're on a roll tonight! Extra long chapter to make up for us not updating in quite a while. And since Julia **_**insisted**_** they kiss on the boat, and in this chapter particularly...here you go. Victoria is nice in this chapter. I, Tirzah, decided that she could be a kind person for once. So there. **

**We hope you enjoyed it, dear readers! Please, don't forget to review.**


End file.
